It Could Be You
by BluEyz91
Summary: Tension all around, who's going to put their heart on the line and make that first move? Romance/Humor One-shot SongFic


**Disclaimer:**I own neither Harry Potter nor the lyrics to the song. Harry Potter and its universe belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling and the song belongs to Alexz Johnson, it was sung on the show Instant Star. The show was one of my favorites before they decided to cancel the last season. I still have no beta so all mistakes are my own like always. I'd also like to mention that this was written at 6 in the morning before I had my brain food. =)

_Song_

"Speech"

_You and me all alone _

_It's too late to say we didn't know._

Harry Potter and Severus Snape were at the annual Christmas party for the staff. The war had ended three years ago with Harry as the victor and Voldemort defeated. It had been two years since Harry became the Defense Professor and one since the now infamous duo became friends. The two were so wrapped up in their conversation they didn't notice when everyone had left, or that's what they said.

_We shouldn't be all alone  
One of us might lose control.  
All these feelings we've been hiding  
Deep down you know they must start to show.  
Not here, not now.  
Watching my frustrations grow._

The two were slowly inching closer to each other. Hand on hand, smiles on both faces. Happiness shined in their eyes. Would it happen now, would they tell the truth? Or would they forever stay like this with nothing more.

_I know what I feel and you feel it too._

Butterflies in the stomach, skin hot where it came into contact with another. This was more than a friendship.

_I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move.  
Who's going to put their heart on the line?  
It could be me  
it could be you, tonight_

So who's going to take that first step? Who's going to make that first move? Risk their heart, risk the friendship, and place everything they have on the line.

_Show me who you are.  
Stop me before I go too far.  
It hurts to hold back  
hold me or I might crack._

Knees were touching knees. How much longer can they hold?

_I'm gasoline, you're the match  
I'm not sure if we could handle that  
it might explode, could be a mess  
I say we take the chance._

The two were total opposites. One man Gryffindor the other a Slytherin. Harry, the world's Golden Boy and Severus, the Death Eater that everyone loves to hate. Could it be anything more than a beautiful disaster?

_I know what I feel and you feel it too.  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move.  
Who's going to put their heart on the line?  
It could be me  
it could be you, tonight_

Both were thinking of all the endless possibilities. If only one could break the silence and ease the tension they could have that first kiss, that first time. Why won't you make that first move?

_I'm all mixed up, confused.  
I don't know what to do  
because I want to, I'd love to  
If I knew you'd want me to.  
If you're getting any closer then I'm going to have to scream_

You want to take that first step, need to move that last inch but you're too afraid of being pushed away. If they knew for sure it'd be done, but uncertainty lingers in the air. Despite the fear both men continue moving closer and closer until they're a breath away.

_I know what I feel and you feel it too.  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move.  
Who's going to put their heart on the line?  
It could be me,  
it could be you_

Laughter from outside forces the two to startle and jump apart but it was too late they'd each seen the fire burning in the other's eyes. Both look up only to see mistletoe above their heads.

_I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's going to put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight_

A grin on a face and desire written everywhere they both take that extra step and make that first move. Both hearts are now on the line, what are they to do?

"I love you," whispers the both of them before they move that final inch and that have that last first kiss.

_I know what I feel and you feel it too_

I know it was a bit cheesy but hey a good fluff is good once in a while. As always please R & R! Peace!


End file.
